The invention relates to the field of aircraft fuselages. More specifically, it relates to items of fuselage equipment, and in particular access doors and valves for controlling pressurization.
In a known manner, an aircraft fuselage comprises one or more access hatches or doors which allow an operator, when this hatch/door is open, to enter the inside of the aircraft. It is, for example, an access door to an electronics bay (or “E Bay”) which is generally located in the lower portion of the fuselage. When it is open, this door leaves space for an access passage formed through the fuselage. This is because the standardized dimensions of this type of passage allow an operator to pass through, in order to reach the relevant compartment of the aircraft, from the outer side thereof. The presence of the access passage, also known as a “man hole,” requires a local reinforcement of the fuselage around this passage. This structural reinforcement is carried out by a thickening of the skin of the fuselage around the hole, and also using, for example, frames, side members, etcetera.
Furthermore, the fuselage is also provided with one or more pressurization control valves. This valve is intended to allow control of the quantity of air which is discharged from a pressurized compartment of the aircraft, so that the pressure within this compartment is maintained at a safe level, and it remains comfortable for the passengers and the crew. Generally, it is the cabin pressure controllers (“CPC”) which automatically control the quantity of air which is discharged via the dedicated valve. In this instance, the control valve is also mounted fixedly in a hole of the fuselage. The fuselage therefore also has to be locally reinforced, using structural means which are identical or similar to those described above, in relation to the fitting of the access door.
The presence of the above-mentioned holes, through the fuselage, is detrimental to the overall mass of the fuselage and therefore that of the aircraft. There is therefore a need for optimization of the configuration of such fuselages in order to reduce the overall mass.